theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales Theme
The VeggieTales Theme Song is the most iconic song used to open up VeggieTales. The theme was first used in the first episode, and kept it that way until they reanimated it in 1998. The second opening was used up until 2010, when the opening was done entirely reanimated, and used all of the main cast members of the show. It was updated once again in 2015 beginning with Noah's Ark. This time only Bob and Larry sing the song, and instead of showing clips during the song, the camera pans over several photos from previous releases. Lyrics Original Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes If a squash can make you smile If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Have we got a show for you! All: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be All: VeggieTales! Junior: Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen! All: VeggieTales! Larry: Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour! All: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! (2x) It's time for VeggieTales!!!! Second Version Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry: If a squash can make you smile The entire cast: If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... Bob: Excuse me. Have we got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his tuba) All: VeggieTales! (8x) Bob: Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be All: VeggieTales! There's never-ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! (2x) It's time for VeggieTales!!!! (As the veggies finish singing, Larry continues playing his tuba until he collapses) Live Show Version If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes, Up and down the produce aisle ... Have we got a show for you! VeggieTales! (8x) Broccoli, celery, gotta be ... VeggieTales! Lima beans, collard greens, peachy keen ... VeggieTales! Cauliflower, sweet and sour, one full hour ... VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for VeggieTales! Broccoli! Celery! Got to be! VeggieTales! Broccoli! Celery! Got to be! VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! It’s time for Veggie, time for Veggie, time for VeggieTales! There’s never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like VeggieTales! Episode 1993-1997 *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 1998-2000 *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! 2001-2003 *Are You My Neighbor? *Dave and the Giant Pickle *The Toy That Saved Christmas *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *The End of Silliness? *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen 2004-2006 *Are You My Neighbor? *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol 2007-2009 *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior 2010-2013 *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *King George and the Ducky *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Lyle the Kindly Viking *Duke and the Great Pie War *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't 2014/2015 *Are You My Neighbor? *Rack, Shack and Benny *Dave and the Giant Pickle *Josh and the Big Wall! *Madame Blueberry *King George and the Ducky *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Star of Christmas *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *An Easter Carol *Duke and the Great Pie War *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Twas the Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The League of Incredible Vegetables *The Little House That Stood *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Fronti Category:Songs